The Titan's First Times
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: The war between mankind and titans is finally drawing to an end with mankind striving towards victory! However, Eren suddenly seems to find new feelings for Levi...? How can our dear Lance Corporal Levi open his heart to the titan Eren whom he has many mixed feelings towards? Sweet comedy love! [M for future Yaoi content and contains spoilers up to latest updates so BEWARE!]
1. After an Ending Comes a New Beginning

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story (ha-ha). Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Anyways, they're shipped. Totally. That's how it is! Enjoy! C:_

* * *

"… Eren."

No reply came from the huge titan meters high up from Levi.

"… Eren." He tried again, a bit more forcefully. Still, Eren showed no sign of returning to a human.

"Eren, it's enough." The Corporal's words sounded more like a plea rather than a command.

"…" Eren's eyes rolled to the corner, looking down at his higher-up. Levi's face was shaded by his hair, and he understood.

Unwillingly, Eren shifted back into a human, his skin burning with the regeneration of his partially missing face and arms. Overall, he was looking good. "Corporal…" he stepped up to Levi and saluted, placing his right hand over his heart. Like that, Eren fell into his arms.

The attack on titans had finally succeeded.

It was mankind's victory.

* * *

"… Huh?" Eren shot up and felt a sharp pain. It was his shoulder, still slightly cut. But he wasn't bleeding.

"Awake, I see."

"Yes, sir!" Upon natural reflex, he straightened and shouted his reply.

"… You seem to be doing just fine. We're reaching the Wall soon." Levi turned and so did Eren to face a horrible, familiar sight. Wall Rose was on the verge of collapsing. Only Eren's hardened skin was keeping it from toppling.

But… they won. They managed to claim back Wall Maria – everything. It was finally over.

Eren felt himself relax as he sunk into his seat. It was then that he finally grew aware that he was on a carriage with Levi. He looked around in all directions, but he didn't see other carriages or horses. A sense of dread suddenly dawned upon him. "C-corporal… the others…?"

For the first time since he awoke, Levi faced Eren in the eye. "… Oh, them? Commander Erwin has already left ahead with the rest of the squad. Since you were dirty, I requested to stay behind to clean you first." Out of nowhere, Levi picked up a cup of tea and drank it.

"A-ah, that's how it is…" Eren sighed in relief. _Everyone's safe… this isn't… a dream, right? _Suddenly, Eren flushed as the Corporal's words sank in.

"W-wait!" he shot up from his seat and cried out, shocking the horses. Their abrupt change in behavior shook the carriage, and Eren fell down on his ass. "Ouch…" he used one hand to support himself back up, the other rubbing his hot butt.

"What are you doing, fool? Your injuries have finally recovered; don't do stupid things that'd make you dirty again. Do you have any idea how tough it was to clean you? _Tch_."

Levi was seemingly not in a good mood and it was obvious why. He had serious eye bags and his eyes were probably only open due to sheer willpower. _He was keeping watch… _Eren realised, immediately forgetting the fact that Levi probably saw his…

"… Corporal Levi, you should rest… I'll take over from here."

"No."

"But you need rest."

"No. Not until everything is confirmed to be safe. It's the last thing I can do for them…" Levi's eyes were cloudy.

Guilt gushed over Eren all over again.

"I'm sorry…!" he bowed, shivering at the memory of what happened that day of the 57th expedition.

"It's all… my fault! If I had decided to transform into a titan earlier… nothing like that would've happened…! Petra-san, Gunter-san… none of them would've…!"

Eren felt tears brimming from his tightly shut eyes. He could not choke out the last word.

_Died._

What a cruel word.

He clenched his cloak. He was a boy whose seniors sacrificed themselves for someone like him to escape, even though they could've chosen not to. Just because they trusted him, and he trusted them. That's why –

"Don't regret your choice."

Eren's eyes flew open as he felt the weight of Levi on his shoulder.

"They won't want that. So stop getting all pitiful, you stupid fool of a titan. I won't be able to get any rest if you keep ranting off that dirty mouth of yours." Levi folded his arms and begun breathing lightly. He seemed peaceful, nearly cute.

"… Yes, sir." Eren smiled and knocked his own forehead lightly onto Levi's.

_Thank you, Corporal…._

* * *

- And this is basically chapter 1! Please pardon me for any mistakes in my usage of words orz Please do look forward to the next chapter and do keep in mind - from the very first word to the last of this story is fictional and not related to the official Shingeki no Kyojin in any possible way! Have a great day, lovely readers!


	2. What is this Feeling?

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Chapter 2's here whether you looked forward to it or not! Hope that it'll be a pleasant read~_

* * *

"Levi… Corporal Levi, we're arriving…" gently, Eren shook the slumbering Levi.

"_Mm…_" Levi's eyes slowly opened and for a moment, he was completely defenseless. For no apparent reason, Eren looked away. It was the first time the Corporal ever showed him even a hint of vulnerability.

"… We're here already?" his voice was husky, unlike the usual deep, confident voice he had.

_Oh my fucking God, did I just think of my squad leader as CUTE? _Eren's face was completely flushed, and his pulse was speeding. _Something the hell is wrong with me today! Have I gone haywire from staying in Titan form for too long? _

"Oi, Eren. Are we going to meet with the others or what?" Eren flinched at the call of his name. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even realise the carriage had stopped. "C-coming, sir!"

The moment Eren landed his feet on the ground, he was attacked by a teary Mikasa.

"Eren! Eren…! Eren, you're okay…!" more tears flowed down her cheek onto Eren's.

… _It's warm. _

_We really won._

It was truly unbelievable.

He squeezed Mikasa back lightly, afraid that she might have injuries on her. "… Yeah. It's finally over…" Eren thought back of when he was still a child.

When his mother got eaten.

His resolve.

His training.

His new friends.

Losing his friends.

Becoming a Titan.

Getting betrayed.

Fighting.

Losing.

Winning.

He had indeed come a long way.

"… I see. So you two are in _this _kind of relationship." Levi's words felt like sharp needles poking at Eren. He jumped and pulled away from Mikasa, not really understanding why. "Uhh, I don't really understand what you mean, Corporal…" he was still avoiding his eyes.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at Levi. "… I still haven't forgiven you for that time. But you also saved Eren…" she was gritting her teeth. Somehow, Mikasa did not like Levi. _And he's short, _she thought silently to herself.

"Levi. Good job. You've had a rough time."

Commander Erwin descended from his horse and gave Levi a pat on the shoulder. "We should hurry back to rest… we have yet to count our casualties, and we are expected to give a full report in the meeting tomorrow morning to Dallis."

Levi's face, if possible, turned darker than before. "Tch." He didn't bother to hide his irritation. "Oh, and," Erwin called as he got on his horse once more. "Levi, let Eren stay with you for the time-being. It seems that we'll be having another hell of a day even after the defeat of titans…" he turned to face the small remaining numbers of the Scouting Legion, hurt, tired, but victorious and proud on their horses. "_Men! We are finally home! Today is finally the day… We are truly free!_"

Everyone raised their fists in a roar and galloped at full speed ahead. Armin stayed, waiting for Mikasa.

"Then… I'll have to go back with them first. Eren, I'll go find you as soon as I can. Get as much rest as you can." She gave Eren's hands a final squeeze and got up onto her horse, stealing a final glance at him and took off.

"Eren… quickly join us, okay? There's… so many things running through my head now." With that sentence, Armin went after Mikasa, leaving Eren and Levi alone together.

"What are you waiting for, Eren? Let's go…" Levi approached Eren with a horse.

"Huh? Ah… right." Absent-mindedly, Eren got on the horse and begun a slow walk with Levi.

_Right… so many things running through my head, huh? It's the same for me… so many years of hatred… and… it's over…_

"_Eren._"

Levi gave Eren a flying kick so fast; he didn't know what happened, except he felt pain.

"Ow…! What was that for…?" he was on the verge of falling of the horse, and only training managed to keep him on.

"Were you listening to a single word I said?"

_Bathump._

No, Eren was not listening at all. In fact, his chest was beating too loudly for him to hear anything else.

The setting sun shining on Levi's face was just beautiful. He looked just like –

"… Corporal."

"What is it?"

"What is this that I'm feeling…? When I look at you… I feel hot. Is it an after effect of transforming into a Titan…?"

Levi's eyes slightly widened at his words.

"… Eren, are you trying to imply that…"

* * *

Oho~ What might the feeling be? Next chapter's gonna be complicated - Having an inner war with myself now on how to continue this


	3. Bad Beginning

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Here's a chapter 3 that's quite short. Tell you more once you're done reading!_

* * *

Somehow, the two managed to reach Levi's house in silence. Eren still felt hot, and was embarrassed by what happened earlier.

"Corporal… just what is this feeling?"

Eren's face was dyed in a shade of red, and he was sure the heat he was feeling definitely wasn't from the sunlight.

"Eren… you can't possibly be…" Levi's eyes slightly widened, but immediately narrowed and stared at Eren sharply.

"… Running a fever, could you?"

Eren blinked furiously. "… Hah?"

"I thought you were acting weird earlier but…"

"Yes?" Eren asked again, clueless of what Levi was trying to say.

"Get on, Jaeger. You're not in shape for a horse." Levi looked like he was trying really hard to not roll his eyes. Like that, he pulled Eren from his horse over, paralyzing him with his touch stiffened in response. Eren felt himself get hot all over again.

"As I thought… this isn't a fever, sir…" he managed to force out these few words before blacking out.

"… Eh?" when Eren woke up this time, he wasn't in the mouth of a titan, or tied up, or on a carriage, but on a soft bed. A _real _bed.

"Enough sleep now? Geez, brats need so much attention…" Levi was dressed in what Eren called his Cleaning Suit. "Oh, um… Corporal, did you…" Levi glared at him. "That's right. I had to carry you all the way back here and let you sleep in my bed while I cook meals for the two of us while having to check on your temperature every 10 minutes!"

He panted for breath for that 10 seconds long sentence without break as Eren just blinked blindly. "Sorry…?" he tried. "At least your fever's down," Levi sighed as he took off his mask. He was sweating inside, much more than when he fought titans.

_Huh. _

Eren did feel better, but he wasn't feeling right. He wasn't _calm_. From his instincts, he knew it was a better idea to keep his mouth shut about this, or it'd trouble Levi more than he already has.

"Corporal, sir!" out of the blue, they heard the call of someone followed by the neighing of a horse. Soon enough, Eren found out it was a man in a cloak standing by the gates to Levi's house – a fellow soldier of the Scouting Legion.

"What is it?" Levi sighed for the second time that day as he looked down at his subordinate, who now stood in a saluting position. "Sir! Commander Erwin and others are awaiting Eren Jaeger's and your presence at HQ, sir!"

_What? _

Eren jumped out of bed, not even caring the fact that he was wearing cute furry bear pajamas. "_What!? _I thought Commander Erwin said it was tomorrow!"

The man looked slightly shocked at Eren's sudden appearance but regained his stern expression. "Eren Jaeger, have you gotten your mind blown? It has already been a day. Please report to HQ immediately! That is all. I shall take my leave now, sir!"

When the man was out of sight, Eren turned to Levi, whom looked at him expressionless as usual.

"What are you looking at, brat. Don't tell me you're still sleepy? If so, bite off those eyes of yours and grow a new pair. We're leaving." He had already changed into his uniform and combed his hair smoothly (lolwut), already by the door. "W-wait for me, sir!" Eren hurried and grabbed his own set of washed uniform and dashed into the dressing room.

Somehow, he felt that today was going to be a real bad day already and it's only 5am.

Where would he begin explaining what happened? Or should he actually say... what's _happening_?

* * *

I know it's a bit of a jump too ._.;; I'll be leaving for Sydney now for 5 days so I thought I'd just upload this first! I'll regain back the disappointment you may be feeling from this chapter in the next chapter okay!


	4. It Begins with Another War?

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Finally, I'm home so here's chapter 4! I'm really sorry the mood's so heavy here. I _proommmiseeee _chapter 5 will include some Ereri moments! Last note for the chapter; I'd like to apologize in advance if I screwed up any parts which includes how Erwin/Irvin's name really sound like orz_

**_SPOILERS WARNING: ABOUT EPISODE 22_**

_Omfg guys episode 22 was a fucking little shit with those fillers ommfg when they threw Petra's body off that carriage with Levi's face later and her dad showing up I'm like FUCK YOU THIS IS 10 TIMES WORSE THAN THE MANGA annndddd… I am not looking forward to episode 23. Nope. But I am. Okay whatever. Aurghhhhh! Sorry for ranting._

* * *

Eren clenched his fist in the presence of the Generalissimo whom he definitely did not exactly have a good first impression on, standing straight between Hanji and Levi, who was not looking any better than he did since who-knows-when.

The three divisions – the Military Police, the Stationary Guard and not to mention the Scouting Legion, were all present to hear the report from Erwin regarding every detail of what happened outside the walls. Of course, the well-informed people of their respective Churches were present as well.

"– Unfortunately, we have lost over 65% of our people… however, their contribution has led us to success. We have managed to terminate the intelligent titans."

Upon the words '_terminate the intelligent titans_'; whispers and murmurs arose in the court. There were important questions yet to be answered, such as _How about the other titans? _Or _Are we safe for eternal? Will we no longer have to live in fear of those creatures?_

Dallis raised his hand to order silence. He cleared his throat and voiced out the main question,

"Can you ensure the safety of the people, Irvin Smith?"

Erwin did not hesitate. He gave a sharp bow and steadily replied in a salute, "Yes, sir!" the other members followed his example, including Levi.

"What do you plan to do?" an officer from the Military Police suddenly cried out. "You, Commander Erwin, returning with only one arm and less than half of your troops! With what price are you ready to lose to kill the other titans!?"

The moment his face was in view, it was easy to tell he was overcome by fear. Eren bit on his lips to prevent himself from roaring in that man's face. From the corner of his eyes, Levi stared in silence. It was a heavy mood.

"**_We are more than ready to give our lives away!_**" Erwin glared at the man with determined eyes, fully silencing any murmurs that have been going on. "Ever since the moment we joined the Scouting Legion, we were and still are prepared for the deaths of ourselves and our comrades! We have decided that we will fight for **freedom** unlike you people whom just hide in safety behind those walls!"

"How dare –"

"_Silence!_" Dallis slammed the table. Reluctantly, both parties zipped their mouths shut. "I did not call everyone here to shoot unnecessary remarks at each other like foolish children!"

With a grave look, he turned to face Erwin. "Irvin, I respect your division's decision and devotion. Very well. We shall trust you for the last time. Do not lose more than what you've lost, Irvin. The people are not ready. Move out with your best soldiers by the next full moon. The next time you appear before me, I expect every member to be present with expressions which tells me mankind is free! DISMISSED!"

* * *

"That was one serious meeting, wasn't it…" Armin tried to speak in a cheerful tone, but his expression was giving him away. "Yeah… one last war before we can finally… _grieve_, huh?" Jean glanced at the sky he knew he would never reach as long as he hid behind these walls, which was not in any condition of protecting anyone.

"Come on, it won't be _that _bad, right? We… after all, we made it this far!" Sasha chuckled with her voice quivering.

The team didn't know what to do. They were part of the few hundreds surviving, injured in a way or another. Yet, they couldn't let their guard down. They could _feel _it in the air that yes, indeed, there are still titans out there. They thought they had won, but it doesn't count if there are still threats awaiting outside the wall.

Time's not going to wait for them. There is no time for them to feel sad over the loss of their comrades yet; not until they were sure all titans down to the last count are exterminated.

"Next full moon, huh…" the team had many thoughts running through their minds.

They're going to head for the final war – hopefully a one-sided extermination on their part with zero casualties.

_It wasn't a matter of whether you're prepared anymore… _everyone had the same resolve in them.

One single goal from the very beginning.

_We just have to fight and win back our hundred year old freedom._

* * *

Holy mother of titans (if there is even one) kill me for this hell of a chapter! orz I have _no _idea what I'm writing in this chapter blah blah I kinda included some literature stuff, ya know, playing with words. Kill me. Yup.

Next chapter will be a special - Before the Last War. Will be featuring how Eren and Levi spend a day together! C: I will try to keep the mood as light as possible, soooooo, please don't kill me yet.


	5. Not Until Everything Truly Ends

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! So hi, guys! Here's chapter 5, featuring Eren and Levi! Woo-hoo! _

* * *

The noisy chirping birds outside Levi's house woke up Eren. He stretched lazily and stared blankly at the wall infront of him. _Oh, right… I'm living with Corporal..._

It's been a week, and Eren certainly have not gotten used to living in this house which, he must say, was more normal than he had thought. Understanding that he'll receive the ultimate punish for oversleeping, Eren slipped out of the comfortable bed and tidied it. After all, Levi's a clean freak – …

"**Eren**. Don't fall asleep when eating. You're going to dirty the table." Eren's eyes snapped open at Levi's words. _Ah, again…_ he chewed on the rice, frowning as many thoughts filled his head.

"…I've been wondering, but what's with that expression? You always wear it when we're eating. Is my cooking bad to the extent where you can't even pretend it's good?" Eren jumped as his heartbeat accelerated. _Oh no, he misunderstood…_ "No…!" he stood up from his seat so quickly, his kneecap hit against the leg of the table, causing it to crash along with their breakfast.

"…" Levi let out a low grumble while remaining expressionless as he watched his plates and cups break into pieces under the nose of Eren, whom was shivering in fear of what was going to happen to him for causing trouble to the Corporal… again.

"I-I'm really sorry, Corporal!"

"Let's head out."

The two spoke at the same time, and Levi's words stunned Eren. "H-head out…?" he repeated dryly, not understanding the meaning behind the man's words.

Levi sighed and folded his arms, looking into Eren's eyes sharply, as if daring him to look away for a single second. "I'm not sure why, but you've been feeling nervous, haven't you? When these kinds of things happened in the past, the team always head out for a stroll…" his words drifted away. Eren could tell he was recalling the times he spent with his squad, and it made him feel guilty all over again. Levi seemed to realise that and rose from his chair.

"Come on. If we don't do something about this mood of yours, you'll be dead outside the wall even if you're up against only one titan. Well, not like it matters to me now that our main problem is solved."

_As usual, he's the cold one, huh… _Eren thought to himself and sighed inwardly, following Levi. "Hold it," he suddenly paused. "Y-yes?" Eren asked timidly at full attention. "Sweep up those pieces."

* * *

"C-corporal… where are we headed, exactly?" Eren asked doubtfully for the umpteenth time. They have been walking for a while, and the afternoon sun certainly wasn't making Eren feel better. In fact, he felt like he was getting a heatstroke.

"Just shut up and follow me." Levi sounded irritated, so Eren gulped and kept his mouth shut and followed him silently, ignoring the painful tug at his heart he thinks he knows the meaning now.

Before long, Levi came to a halt. Naturally, Eren stopped behind him. "…?" he stared at his back thoughtfully. Without turning to face him, Levi gestured to Eren. "We're here. Go have a look, Jaeger."

Eren took small, slow steps past Levi and reached the end of a cliff he didn't even realise he was climbing on. From there, he could see a waterfall roaring, splashing hard onto rocks few hundred feet beneath him. "Wow…!" his breath was taken away by this sight. "Corporal... this…!?" he turned expectantly to Levi, whose eyes were shining in a way one can't tell unless they looked closely. That made Eren's heart jump. He felt the blood rush to his veins. _Ah… as I thought…_

"Levi heichou (I just thought this'd sound better than Corporal Levi, eh?)…" Eren knew his face was probably flushed now but he forced the next half of the sentence out.

"I like you… probably," Eren confessed shyly.

At that moment, the whole world paused for a second for Levi to register what Eren just said. Something clicked in his mind, but he chose to ignore it.

Levi remained his stoic expression as he replied nonchalantly, "Well, I'm glad you don't hate me."

"…!" Eren looked up sharply. "N-no, I don't mean it that way…! I mean that…!"

"Eren, enough." Levi's words were cold and stabbed at Eren like newly sharpened knifes. He shivered in response, understanding that it was meant to be a command and not a request.

"What you want to say… doesn't have anything to do with what's our top priority. Don't mix your personal feelings with your companions' lives at stake!"

_Ah… _Eren gulped and clenched his fist. He felt the sudden urge to cry.

_Is that… what you were thinking when you saw your squad dead… Levi…! _

* * *

Yes, he did say _Levi_, not _Levi heichou_/_Corporal Levi_. Well, it kinda got emotional at the end didn't it o3o

I guess the confession will have to wait after they kick the titans' asses outside the walls (which I'm probably only gonna briefly explain instead of writing it out cos I can't do it orz)


	6. You Can Say it Now

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Hoaiii! Tonight's the night the team strikes! I'll be keeping the scenes short since I can't really write people getting eaten (we still have no idea who's gonna die in the anime/manga after all) anymore so I'll simply explain their victories outside the walls then it's back to Erevi okay \o/ _

_(Oh btw there's this thinny-whinny change of how I address Levi. Depending on the situation, I'll use heichou or Lance/Corporal accordingly! You don't have to mind this so much C: )_

* * *

"Commander, sir! Everyone is present and ready to move out under your command!" the soldier whom looked in his forties saluted infront of his commander, whom, as usual, had a far-sighted look on his face. "… Right. Let's head out."

* * *

"Woah… those guys are at it again?" many of the people have gathered by the gates to send off the Scouting Legion on their final mission. "Unbelievable, I know right?" exclaimed another. "They've already lost so many people… yet they're still… furthermore, this late in the night! What is the commander thinking!?"

Within the crowd, there laid many families of the deceased members. Silently, they sent the team off, praying in their hearts that they would be no more casualties before the day… where they can finally live outside of the walls again.

* * *

"Hold on, Jean! I'll get it!" Armin aimed his gear at a tree and swung himself towards the titan's back. The titan pulled Jean away from its mouth and turned around to grab Armin. Unfortunately for it, Armin was faster and had drawn his Dual Blade, slashing a deep cut in the titan's neck, causing it to fall and burn to nothingness.

"Jean! Are you okay!?" Armin rushed over to Jean, whom was coughing from the bad smell of the rotted titan. "Yeah. Thanks, man. Never thought there'd be a day where I'd be saved by you." Jean smiled, but man, he sure ain't getting used to this at all. Like, getting picked up and brought close to a titan's face… bleh, such a bad memory for a man merely at the beginning of his adult days. "These radars the development team invented are really useful for telling us how many titans there is close-by. That's the only reason I could find you so quickly." Armin reached out his hand to Jean, whom grabbed onto it gratefully. "Yeah. Let's go check if there are any others that need some help."

"Ahhhh! Heichou! You could've left me that one! I wanted to do experiments on that one!" Hanji sulked as she and Levi swung after Eren, whom was moving full speed ahead.

"Are you stupid? Our mission is to 'Annihilate the Titans', not to 'Annihilate All but One for Experimental Purposes'. _Do you even understand what that means?_" even though Levi said it so threateningly an intelligent titan would've ran, Hanji simply laughed without a care in the world. "As expected of an ex-hooligan! Ya sure in a bad mood today, ain't cha, Levi heichou?" that tone of hers pissed Levi off as usual. With a _tsk_, he decided to speed up after Eren. "Ahhh–" Hanji's eyes followed him as he turned smaller (than he already is) then out of sight. "He got mad. Oops." She grinned and went after them, shouting, "Hey, don't blame me if you run out of gas!" on second thought, she rephrased her sentence, "Don't leave me behind~~~!"

"It's clear at Y–" shortly after, many teams have already gathered at the agreed meeting spot after wiping out the titans in their designated areas. "Any casualties?" asked a man holding a board and a pen. "No, sir," the guy reported. "Good. Stay here with the others. We're still missing Levi heichou's group."

Just as he said that, Hanji landed infront of the man with a loud 'YEEEEE-HAWWWWWWW' like a cow-lady. "H-Hanji-san… please don't scare us like that!" Hanji raised her eyebrows questioning behind her glasses as she looked around. All the members were glaring at her with their weapons in their hands. Then she burst out laughing to the extent of rolling on the grass. "You guys are hilarious! Hahahaha! There are intelligent titans, but there's definitely not another me!" the members looked at each other with looks that all read _there she goes again_ as they relaxed and returned to chatting about what they would do with their families once this is all over.

The man from earlier approached Hanji with a smile plastered on his face. "Hanji-san, where might heichou and the kid, Eren, be?" it took 5 seconds for Hanji to stop laughing and register his words. "Oh, them?" she said, stifling back more laughter (she sure does have a weird sense of humor, huh). "They've probably gotten rid of all the titans by now. Eren said he had something important to say to heichou, and they told me to come back first." When the man looked doubtful, she added, "Don't worry, don't worry! There's no way those two can die, right? One's a half-monster, and the other's a real monster!" she began laughing hysterically again. The man decided to ignore her and report to Commander Erwin that this time, they have _truly _succeeded.

* * *

"… Is it okay yet, heichou?" Eren asked nervously but not taking his eyes off Levi. The radars the two were holding were no longer making noises, making their surroundings somehow awkwardly silent. "Yeah. What you wanted to tell me last time; you can say it now."

Eren gulped and took a deep breath, rehearsing his lines in his mind one last time. Before this final expedition, he had consulted Jean to confirm his feelings. For some reason, though, he choked on his food when he heard about it. Eren wondered why was that so but oh well, he's got his own problems now.

"L-Levi heichou… I like you! Not in an admiring way… N-no, I mean! I do admire you too, but… err…" _Shit! Why am I stuttering! _Eren squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists for courage to finish his 'confession'. "What I want to say is that… I **_love _**you, Levi heichou!"

* * *

Hohoho! That's the end of this chapter! To those who actually looked forward to any fighting scenes, jeez I'm sorry guys :c

And I really meant the radar thing. While writing this chapter, I thought it'd be cool if the Scouting Legion had this new device thing which put them at an advantage against titans. So I thought a titan-sensor would be cool. Hehe c:

My real purpose of this chapter was the ending \o/ I'll leave Levi's reply to Eren's confession up to your imagination until I update! Hehehe~


	7. Heichou Can't be Read

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Either way, this chapter is one important chapter about Levi's reply to Eren's confession in the last chapter! Doki-doki feeling in my heart. I have high expectations of myself in this chapter so I hope it'd express what I'm trying to over here °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°_

* * *

"… … …" Eren's heart wasn't settling down. In fact, it was beating quicker than before.

It's been nearly a minute (yes, Eren was keeping count of the time) since he dug his own grave by confessing to his higher-up. So far, he has not dared to look at Levi and had been facing the ground the whole time. He was afraid he'd be looked at in disgust. After all, through his 17 years of life, he has not yet seen 2 men in _that _sense. He wondered if they could have children? But then again, how do men give birth? All sorts of questions ran through Eren's small brain and he finally came to a conclusion – he knew_ nothing _of the so-called 'relationships' he'd only heard of from his parents and some sweet old couples who were nice to him when he was young.

"Let's go back," Levi's reply was these 3 words which didn't even have anything to do with Eren's confession. Eren's heart nearly leapt out of his chest, and he finally dared to look up at Levi with a questioning look, something that wasn't part of his calculations. "They're asking us to gather." Levi pointed his nose and Eren turned behind him, where he spotted smoke in the distance, the signal asking for everyone to assemble.

"Y-yeah…" Eren tried not to sound disappointed. _He didn't give a reply… so… is this a 'silent rejection'? _Dejectedly, Eren followed Levi's example and leapt onto his horse, trotting back towards the walls. Somehow, he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would. Even though killing all the titans had been his goal in life since his mother's death… he suddenly felt that he'd let her down.

* * *

_This time, everyone welcomed the Scouting Legion back warmly. They were commended that for the first time, everyone made it back safely without casualties and only 3 injured. They were immediately summoned to the court, where a thorough report was once again, for the second time that week, presented. However, there were no longer hard feelings and everyone was allowed to go home to meet the family they have not been able to since joining the military forces to spread the news._

_Of course, they were some who have lost their homes to the titans…_

* * *

"Do you guys have any plans from now on?" Connie asked. Those from the 104th trainee squad whom were still alive gathered. It was decided that the military forces would still be active, since nobody wanted to take a risk, but you were free to go. Connie himself has decided to stay, for he didn't have a home to return to anymore.

"I'll be going home… after all; I want everyone to hear of this good news so we can rejoice! Connie, you can come with me…" Sasha smiled. "Nah, it's okay. It's exactly because of what happened that I _want _to stay here."

"… I'm staying too," Jean broke into the conversation. "It's… a promise to Marco. You are too, aren't you, Eren?" Eren nodded without hesitation. "Of course I am… after all, there's no one at home waiting for me anymore…"

…_which obviously mean Mikasa is staying too! _Jean felt a bit happy inside. It _is _true that he was staying (partially) for Marco's sake, but he also wanted to take his chance with Mikasa, even if she's in love with Eren now. "Then Mikasa and I are staying too, right?" Armin said as a-matter-of-factly. Mikasa nodded nonchalantly.

"Eren is going to continue staying with me." Out of nowhere, Levi appeared before them. Eren's heart did a double-flip at the sound of his voice. "It's an order."

Mikasa glared at Levi for his words. Even though he's saved her many times, she could not get over how Eren has suffered (her own understanding of the situation) under this 'brat'. Levi felt her menace and gave her a brief side glance then turned his attention to Eren. A vein snapped in Mikasa and she tried her best to keep calm. It was definitely not a wise decision to cause a ruckus right after peace's been spread about the area.

"… Eren, let's go. We have unfinished 'business', don't we?" as Levi said that, he made eye contact with Mikasa. _That damned…! He's definitely doing it on purpose! _"Oh, uh, yeah…" Eren stuttered and hurried after Levi, whom was already many steps ahead. _Geez, he walks so fast for his height… _Eren thought as he turned back to his friends one last time and mouth, 'We'll keep in contact', before breaking into a run.

"He… looked weird back there, didn't he?" Connie tilted his head thoughtfully. "Mm-hmm," everyone except Mikasa nodded thoughtfully, staring after the two's backs.

* * *

Well, those two are certainly gonna get closer from now on ... as I've decided from the next chapter onwards, the story will fully revolve around them! Though this 104th trainee squad ain't gonna let them off that easily... especially Mikasa. Who knows; a jealous Levi might appear some chapter (눈‸눈)


	8. First Things First

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Note that in this chapter, there's probably gonna be much false information not revealed in the anime/manga so please don't take it seriously ._. Just so that I don't get your hopes high yet, this chapter isn't exactly Levi sticking his ass out to Eren :P_

* * *

"_Hah… hah…_" Eren was panting for breath. Wiping sweat from his forehead, he squinted up too look at the sun, which was setting. He guessed that they've been walking for 2 hours. It was obvious that they were not heading for Levi's house, but Eren didn't dare to ask where they're heading to. Nonsensical thoughts ran through his mind.

Without realizing, they had reached a rural area that had tall trees just like a forest, but it wasn't a forest. Eren didn't know how, but he just _knew_ something was off with this way. A shiver went down his spine. _Is he going to kill me now? It's logical, right? I'm a titan… and not only that, I confessed to him… he must be disgusted… of course he'd want to kill me._ As Eren thought that, he sighed mentally. Levi's sharp hearing caught it, and he paused in his tracks, ordering sharply, "Eren. From this point on till I stop again, I dare you to make a single sound. I'll kill you without a second thought."

Eren gulped and didn't reply, which was what he was told to do. Levi seemed satisfied with that and continued walking. _How can he not be feeling tired…? I mean, for the past week, all we've been doing is walking, haven't we? _With a loud heart, Eren dragged his feet after Levi, wondering if he could find a horse to ride on in the middle of nowhere. _Ah, right… about a week ago, something like this happened too… heichou was trying to cheer me up…_

As he was looking down all the while whilst walking, Eren nearly bumped into Levi, whom has stopped. He looked around their surroundings and realised that they were in a clearing. _Did… such a place exist in Wall Rose? I never knew… _the place was soothing, surrounded by flowers and healthy green trees, where the sun shone brightly in the center of the clearing.

"Heichou…?" Wordlessly, Levi went down on one knee with his head bowed low.

"…!?" Eren was just about to ask him what on bloody hell he was doing, and then he saw _it_. "Ah…" a choking sound escaped Eren's mouth unwillingly, and he fell onto one knee too, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Erd-san…! Petra-san…! Auruo-san…! Gunter-san…! _How are you doing…!_" before their eyes were four graves, each with a Scouting Legion badge buried between the earth.

In that moment, Eren came to a decision he believed to be for the best.

He sucked in a deep breath, shivering with emotions, clenching onto the grass to gather bravery for what he's about to do when Levi opened his mouth. "This… was where the four of them first met, they said. You probably don't know, Eren…" Levi stood up and faced Eren with shockingly fearful eyes for a second before turning away and continuing his sentence. "The four of them knew each other before they became the Special Operations Squad. So… they won't blame you for what's happened. They did their fair share of the job. They died without regrets."

_Ke…! _Eren grinded his teeth and stood straight up. "**Lance Corporal**!" his determined voice made Levi turn and look at him in the eye. "Not... every titan has been eliminated yet! There is still one more – _Eren Jaeger, _sir!"

"… Are you sure about this, Eren?" Eren's heart thumped and a pang of guilt hit him when he felt disappointment. _What the fuck am I thinking… of course he's not gonna stop me dammit! I've already made up my mind the moment Reiner and Bertholdt told me their story…! _"Yes, sir!" he offered his heart and braced himself.

His hair shielding his eyes from view, Levi drew his blades.

_This is it. The final threat to mankind… will disappear right now._

Levi charged towards Eren, whom eyes had gently fluttered shut.

He heard a _whooshing_ sound, but felt no pain. "…?" he let out the breath his was holding and took a risk and opened his eyes, only to see a few strands of his hair fall onto the ground. "Heichou… why…?"

"I've killed the titan Eren. They will do well as an offering to them… with your resolve in it. From now on, you won't be able to say anymore idiotic stuff like you wanna die, get it? Especially not when everything's just about to begin."

Right after he said that, Levi pulled Eren close to him, _too _close – and kissed him right on the lips. "AFSGVHBRYJYTJL!?" Eren felt a 40 degree heat creeping down all the way to his toes when their lips parted. "Well, I guess this isn't too bad?" Levi licked his lips with a too damned sexy expression for Eren to handle and gave the briefest hint of a smirk on his face, then bent down and picked up the strands of Eren's hair and placed them before his loyal followers' graves.

"Hey, you guys… there's no objections to your captain's decision, right?"

As if to show approval, a gentle breeze blew and something fell onto the ground. Eren noticed it and picked it up, spinning a four leaf clover between his fingers. "Ah… it seems that this is a good sign for a new start, isn't it, heichou?" Eren smiled in a way he wouldn't have been able to if he didn't decide to join the Scouting Legion.

_This is where… my life truly begins!_

* * *

__Well, Levi didn't officially accept your feelings yet, ya know, Eren? Anywayssssss, hopefully Eren will get over their deaths now, cos writing this kind of stuff is making me depressed ORZZ

And hopefully, I'd be able to write longer chapters!


	9. Eren Getting Used to Heichou's Lifestyle

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Ereri kind of lovey-dovey starts here~ and I feel that I seriously need to start improving my vocabulary lawl._

**_NOOTTEEEE: This chapter is in Eren's POV~_**

I think I was having a nice dream. That dream was just like heaven. All the titans had finally been killed and we no longer have to fear daily anymore. And… Levi heichou spared my life. Not only that, he also returned my feelings…

"_Oi_, brat! Dickhead, how long are you gonna slack in bed, huh? You're not living here as livestock, ya know? Get your ass out of the bed and start weeding the garden!"

I felt pain and knew immediately that I was just kicked off the bed. Levi heichou's 'discipline', I guess people call it. To me, it's like a love-filled wake up call. Just add a tiny bit of pain to it.

"Ow… good morning, heichou…" I smiled weakly as I got up on my feet. "_Finally_. Why do I have to do this every day? Even a kid knows when they're supposed to wake up." Even though he was scolding me, all I could think of was how cute he looked.

Heichou caught me staring and gave a threatening glare. "Get moving. We've a lot of cleaning to do after breakfast." With that, he walked out of my room gracefully (from my POV), muttering stuff like 'those damned weeds grow too fast'. Sometimes, I feel that dirt gets more attention from him so I do my best to clean them up before heichou even spots them. If I succeed, he'd smile. For now… that's what I want. This is the first time since mom's death that I've wanted something as simple as a smile.

* * *

"Heichou – What to do? These snakes won't let me get close…"

If you want an honest answer, yes, I'm scared of snakes. And that's Mikasa's fault. One day she just went ahead and dared me to a courage game (we were only 7!) and a snake coiled around my body. I promise you, you won't want to try that. It feels _disgusting_, especially when its tongue licked my cheek – urgh, just remembering it makes me feel sick…

"Hah? Snakes? They're _filthy. _Just get rid of them," Levi answered without looking away from his clear share of weeding. I sighed to myself. _As usual, cleanliness is more important than me, huh? _Just as I raised a timid hand towards the snakes, they hissed deadly and I jumped back, terrified by their sudden hostility. "_Eep! _H-heichou, I'm sorry… I really can't… with snakes…!" tears started to emerge at the edge of my eyes.

For the first time that morning of weeding, he turned to face my teary face. "Jaeger… you can face titans and all, but you can't deal with a couple of snakes? It seems that you need _extra _combat lessons, don't you?"

For some reason, his words made me tremble out of fear and I chuckled nervously in reply, realizing that I wasn't able to do anything other than that. I had a feeling… _my _peaceful days were still far from this.

* * *

**Special: Eren's 'Levi heichou Diary'! **

_*** Eren keeps a secret diary he writes in when special events happen between him and his heichou! They appear every once in a while, so you're bound to see this again in a few chapters! Now, Eren's first account in this is…!?***_

_XX DAY OO MONTH_

Today, I pissed heichou off with my timid nature after he found out I was afraid of snakes. He said he was going to extra combat lessons (I'm somehow not looking forward to them) and brought me out to shop today.

Somehow, it was an unforgettable, weird experience.

For one, the first shop we went to was an equipment shop. Amazingly, that shop only sold cleaning items heichou needed. It was as though the shop was opened just for his requires for cleaning, which I kind of believe it _is_.

The next amazing thing that happened was that heichou said he was going to shop for _my _clothes. I never knew he had the slightest sense of fashion in him since I've only seen him in the Recons uniform. He ended up getting me 5 pair of jeans and 3 tops, reassuring me that it's for the cleaning I've done. I didn't remind him that that was actually for my freeloading at his house. _I guess that's another thing I like about him_, I thought to myself then.

Afterwards, I dragged him around for clothes instead. I may not look like it, but I was the one whom picked out my family's clothes in the past. I've always thought upon that as a burden since guys aren't supposed to be all fussy over clothes and I got teased for that, but yet today I had the chance to buy clothes for heichou whom will wear what _I _picked out for him! I can't wait to see him wear it at home. That is, if he's willing to.

Ah, heichou's calling. We've got more cleaning to do!

* * *

Just saying, but I thought it's cute that Eren keeps a secret diary of heichou! /o/ And if you've realised, yes, Eren is becoming more open about his family's death now (though we won't know if his dad's gonna die ha-ha).

Btw, next chapter's gonna be a special chapter that you can choose to skip since it won't much affect the main story! Of course, it's filled with juicy Erevi stuff though ;)

[PS. Sorry this chapter's so short I'm having exams rn and they won't end till next Weds like _aurgh_ ORZZZ]


	10. Speical: Eren The Not So Good Cook

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! This is a special chapter which won't really much affect the story but of course since you're here (probably) because you're a shipper, __**read it!**_

* * *

Today, for the first time in Eren's life, _he cooked_. For Levi.

Right now, you must be thinking something like "seriously!?" or maybe "it's normal; this is love!".

Or might you be wondering why did he suddenly do this? Well – you can say it was partially Hanji's fault…

This "unfortunate incident" took place after Levi and Eren's shopping 3 days ago. They were just on their way home (Eren was carrying all the bags) when they bumped into Hanji by accident.

And I mean _bumped_. Levi literally tried to knock Hanji down. However, due to his slightly slender feature, he failed.

"… Tch!" Levi's face turned dark the moment he saw the familiar pair of glistening glasses. Hanji was actually wearing a one-piece dress, making her look 100% girly, which was a shock to Eren such that he dropped a bag containing ingredients for a weeks' worth of meals.

"_Eren_." Levi's tone was menacing. Hanji laughed openly like her usual self. "Heichou's on the streets shopping!? Now isn't this something we don't get to see usually even in the long, memorable past?" she said mockingly. Eren didn't get it. _Is it something I don't get or am I just stupid? _Hanji noticed his confused look and twirled to Eren's side. "Don't worry, haha!" she threw her arms care freely over Eren's shoulder. "It's perfectly normal if you find this topic out of reason! I haven't told many people, but I've known Levi since we were young!" then, she leaned in dangerously with her look that read 'this is juicy news!' and whispered in Eren's ear, "Just so you know, that guy's totally an ass! He _despises _doing house chores, _especially _cooking! Hmm… of course, he changed after he became a proud soldier thanks to how dirty the men were then (ha-ha), but his clumsiness as a cook's definitely still here! One time, I asked him to boil some onions and he –"

At that moment, something flew between Eren and Hanji, hitting a tree bark. With pale faces, they turned to see that it was a knife. " – will do that…"

That stunned Eren. He thought back of the past month he'd stayed with Levi, and how he'd always cooked flawless meals. While he doesn't realise it himself, Levi does show a slight curve on his lips when Eren seemed to like his cooking. Yet… _he actually despises cooking?!_

Before Eren could think deeper, Hanji patted his back with more strength than what he'd consider 'friendly', never pausing to catch a breath from all her laughing. "It must've been tough on you, huh? Doing all the labour and cooking for that picky prick! _Ahahahaha_!"

"U-umm…" Eren knew somewhere in him that this wasn't probably a good idea, but he felt that saying the truth was more important. "It's actually heichou whom does all the cooking… and he's also the one whom does most of the cleaning…"

Hanji froze in place with her laughing eyes, except that now her jaw was hanging in air. When Levi twitched, she jumped 5 inches away from Eren with a fearful expression. "T-t-t-t-t-t-t-_that _Levi!? Housework!? **_What_**!? I have to let Erwin now _right now_!" Just like that, completely misusing her 3D gear, she sprang from building to building with a grin on her face.

Levi sighed tiredly, making Eren cringe, tears already bobbling up. "_Eren…_" his voice echoed in Eren's head. "_Should we go home?_"

That day, he was forced to sleep upside down with an apple pie directly beneath him. It was hell, for he _couldn't _reach it. If he tried, the rope would stretch and he'd hit the ceiling. _Hard_.

Rather than feeling dejected (he did feel a bit, though), Eren was reflecting himself as Levi wanted him to. _I never knew how much heichou hated it… I mean, he didn't show it at all! _After a long thought, only one explanation fitted this: Because Levi likes him, so he doesn't mind. He mentally slapped himself for even having that thought as more blood rushed to his head, making him giddy. _But… there's really no other reason I can think of! Why else would heichou cook for me when he hates it so much? _Then he recalled his smiling face when he said he liked it. _… I may be getting ahead of myself, but does heichou perhaps want me to praise him? If that's so…_

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT...

"… Eren, what the fuck did you do to my kitchen?"

Levi had just woken up and was still in his pajamas. It was a size too large for him which Eren presumed it was because there was no smaller size, with his cute sleeping cap that drooped.

"I- I just thought I'd make breakfast for a change today… I didn't think it'd be so hard…" Eren averted his eyes guiltily as he saw the mess he made. Oil was spilled all over the table and the cooking pot was burnt. Not only that, the end product which was supposed to be omelet rice looked more like rotten melted cheese. _Of course someone who looks highly upon cleanliness will find it disgusting…! Oh shit, it's all over…!_

"… You're mulling over what that stupid glasses said yesterday, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Eren turned to look at Levi, puzzled.

"About me disliking cooking."

After a pause, Eren nodded. It was true, after all. "Heichou… umm, you know. You don't really have to cook for me if you dislike doing it. I mean… um… it's nice and all, but…"

"Is it troubling you that much? I thought you liked me. Was I wrong about that? When you chose clothes for me, I was kind of happy though…"

An overwhelming urge took over Eren and in a second, he was squeezing Levi tightly in his arms. "O-oi, Eren! What are you doing!? Get the fuck off me; you smell disgusting!" Eren didn't let go, and in fact squeezed Levi tighter. "Heichou… heichou… Levi heichou…!"

"W-what?" Levi managed to squeak out a reply.

"Nothing… I was just thinking that I really love you!" he nuzzled his nose into Levi's good smelling hair, his mouth lightly brushing his skin.

Eren couldn't see it then as he was hugging Levi, but his face had turned a slight pink and his heartbeat was just a bit faster than usual.

Maybe… just maybe… things are going to move forward faster than these two might realise themselves?

* * *

Afterwords: It was fed to the wild dogs in the forest nearby. Levi ended up cooking for Eren again and they had a somehow awkward silent meal C:

* * *

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE exams are over! AMIGOSH ~ So happy LAWL!

In this special chapter they seem to have gotten closer after Eren learns something new about Levi!

Oh Levi, you were secretly happy that Eren cooked for you weren't you? After all, you didn't even scold Eren or hit him when he fell asleep on the sofa, all dirty and smelly even without cleaning up...


	11. What Are You Hiding From Me, Eren?

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! This chapter's gonna be from Levi's PoV, where he suspects that Eren's hiding a secret from him!? Eren, are you perhaps cheating on your boyfriend... who has not even said he liked you?!_

* * *

The moment the sun rose, my eyes snapped open automatically. It was a habit from way back; titan or no titan. Not bothering to change out of my (cute) pajamas, I got into my routine of making breakfast for Eren.

That brat is… what would people usually call him… my _lover_? Urgh. I feel sick just thinking about it. He's like, what, a decade younger than me? **_Hell!_**There's no way I'm admitting he's my lover or anything like that!

_SPLAT._

"…" I had chopped the tomato with too much strength, and its juices splattered onto my face.

"Good morning, hei – _OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED HEICHOU ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?_" Eren just couldn't find a better time to wake up than this moment and mistake the tomato for blood. He placed his contaminated hands onto my cheeks and rubbed the 'blood'. "… eh? Heichou, why does your blood feel so weird…? And it smells like fresh tomatoes…"

I kicked him in his shin and glared as he dropped onto the floor, groaning in pain. "That's because it _is _tomato, you shitty brat! Instead of roaring like some noisy animal so early in the morning, why don't you go clean yourself up and help set out the utensils for breakfast!?" he replied with a shaky 'yes' and crawled to the toilet.

And this… is basically how you can say my life has been and will be continuing for a while since 2 months ago.

* * *

"Oi, Eren, this –" when I was done bathing, I came out to see that Eren wasn't in the house. My first thought was _fuck him!_, literally. I went through room by room, but he wasn't to be found. When I returned to the living room, I was panting. Only then did I see his tiny note on the table.

"_Heichou, I'm going out for today. I'm sorry for not telling you! You can punish me as much as you want later, but please don't drag me back yet!_"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" I was so angry I ripped the paper into scraps, not even caring that it'd dirty the wood. "That fuckin' shitty brat! He's supposed to do combat training today!" _but… _for him to accept any punishment, is it something that important? More important than _me_?

I felt strangely irritated. If there was a titan now, I'm sure I could slice it into bits smoothly like butter. Honestly… since he said it's okay to incline upon him any punishment, I should do it _that _way, I guess?

* * *

"Heichou, I'm back –"

_At last._

Judging by the stars, it was roughly near midnight, which meant that he had been gone for nearly 10 hours since morning. "… Where have you been?" I asked from where I was, not turning to face him.

"Oh! U-um, that is… I, uh... just went to find Armin and Mikasa for something."

_Liar_.

"Has anyone told you you're a horrible liar, Jaeger?" I knew he was nervous. I could feel it even with my back faced to him. It just made me want to do it more. "You had better tell me where you went and what you were doing today honestly."

There was a slight moment of silence before Eren answered. But his answer was not what I had expected; nor was it what I wanted to hear.

"L-Levi heichou… I really can't answer that… I'll accept any punishment, so…"

**_Tch. _**_He's really annoying. Even though he's just a kid._

"Is that so?" I stood up abruptly, stomped up to Eren and gave him a pointed glare. I saw his tattered clothing – the clothes I've chosen for him – and lost all control over a while. "Then, **get out of this place**. Someone like you… _get the fuck out!_"

All that was left after my harsh words were the silence of the night. The only sound was the flickering of the candle lamp I lit up a few hours ago and our breathing. I gazed into Eren's face, where his eyes didn't meet mine. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. I leaned against the wall with my arms folded, pressuring him on purpose. Finally, he spoke.

"…ve…"

"I can't hear you, Jaeger." _Since when was he such a timid rat?_

"Visit… my... 's…"

"_Louder_, Jaeger."

"W-we went to visit my mom's grave in Wall Maria, sir…" he murmured as softly as he could, but loud enough just for me to barely make out the sentence. _That's why his clothes' all tattered._ Just in case, I peered at him, ensuring that he wasn't lying. Sure enough; he wasn't. _I'm sure he doesn't have the guts to lie about this kind of thing too. But…_ _there's something else._ "Are you sure there isn't anything else you're hiding from me?" he shook his head like the kid he is and repeated 'no' countlessly.

_If he doesn't want to tell me, then fine… I'll get to the bottom of it in time anyway. _For someone like him to be hiding something from me, it must be really important. _… Whatever._

"Get changed and go to bed already. Regarding your 'punishment'… no dinner for a week, get it?" Eren nodded obediently.

Just as I turned, he grabbed onto my sleeve. "…?"

"H-heichou. I know it's a bother, but… can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah. As long as you're clean," I answered without hesitation. Usually, I would've said no no matter what, but his shivering hand made my brain say otherwise. _I'm definitely not thinking straight_. I felt like locking him in so that he can't go anywhere, so that he's only where _I _can see him.

Somehow… this brat is something dangerous, isn't he? He's stirring me up and making me stupid…

Nonetheless, he's hiding a secret behind my back!

* * *

Hohoho! There's alot of 'holes' in this chapter eh? :3

Wanna know Eren's secret? That's in the next chapter, from Eren's PoV where every mystery in this chapter shall be cleared up! xD His diary is gonna appear once more~!


	12. Sudden Bad News on a Holy Day?

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! In this chapter, we get a peek in Eren's diary once more! Aren't you excited? After all, you get to find out Eren's secret before Levi does! But…?!_

**_CrimsonNight41: I have a feeling this chapter's 'surprise' will likely exceed your expectations..._**

* * *

**Special: Eren's 'Levi heichou Diary'!**

_XX DAY OO MONTH_

_Once more, I pissed heichou off. It was a good thing I had Armin and Mikasa follow me to visit mom's grave in the day, or I wouldn't have been able to come out with any excuse last night. I don't think he believed me wholly, but it was worth the shot. I got really lonely afterword when I thought of how I'm separated from everyone… But thanks to that, I got to live with heichou. Furthermore to sleep with him last night. It was so embarrassing!_

_No no no wait! Cancel that! If heichou saw that, I'd be in deep trouble!_

I hope I don't have to keep it from him any longer. After all, I'm short on time… so…

I'll just have to master cooking before heichou's birthday!

* * *

It has already been a week. A week since _that _happened, and for every following day, Eren had gone even earlier than the day before. The worst thing is, he comes back so late, Levi has already gone to bed so he has no chance to ask where he went in the day.

And today… he was gone by the time Levi had woken up, which was actually 5am, before the Sun even rose. It was unexpected. Levi never once woke up at a timing that he wasn't accustomed too.

_Seriously… just how much does that fucking brat want to keep messing with me? Being gone for so long… he's probably found someone else, huh? Well, that's convenient for me too. I can't waste all my time and energy worrying over a kid, after all. Especially one that confessed and ran away._

Just like this, the two of them did not manage to speak to each other at all… then Levi's birthday came.

"…?" when he woke up that morning, Eren was sleeping beside him. In fact, he was _clinging _onto him. By natural reflex, Levi kicked him off the bed. Inside his mind, a thousand 'whys' were flashing and before he knew it, he was giddy from working his mind too much. Eren, whom was used to this treatment, slept on peacefully.

For the first time since Eren started his Outdoor Trips, Levi realised he smelled sweet. _Too _sweet. The smell was so strong he felt like puking. _Where the hell has this shitty brat been going? _

Not feeling glad about the fact that Eren was snoring away when he's been overthinking the whole time, Levi jumped onto Eren. "_AFSRGTHYJL!?_" his eyes were forced open as his face twisted with pain. Thanks to Levi's small figure, however, the pain was minimized, which was something Eren should really be thankful of. "H-heichou!? What time is it…?" when he looked outside and saw that the sky was bright, he jumped up and begun pacing around the room in a panic. "Oh my gosh it's already this late!? Preparations… preparations the preparations the preparations!"

Being unable to stand it after 5 seconds or so, Levi gave Eren a punch in the stomach, sending him onto his knees. "Shut up, Jaeger. _Explain_ what's been happening for the past week, _huh_? And that disgustingly sweet smell on you. And what the fuck are the preparations you're talking about?" with each word he spoke, Eren seemed to squirm and shrank to the extent of being the size of… an ant?

Just as Levi prepared to deliver his finishing blow, Eren gulped and squeezed his eyes shut before daringly planting a kiss on his cheek, freezing him in place. It turned out that Levi was simply shivering with _rage_. Not willing to back down, Eren forcibly grabbed Levi's arm while it was still weak in shock, then entwined his fingers with his.

"Umm… happy birthday, heichou!" he blurted out without warning. Levi twitched in Eren's arms and seemed to completely freeze to ice. Being an unknowing kid, Eren didn't know what to do except to hold him closer in closer, hoping to warm him up.

Thanks to the silence, Levi had time to recover and the color returned to his face, which was soon replaced with an indescribable expression. At first, it seemed to twist in rage, then it went back to his normal expression, then he showed a hint that he was thinking of something, then he flushed. Right after that, he reverted to his first expression.

Literal translation: _Levi wasn't happy_.

"Since when did I have a birthday, _huh_?" he menacingly spoke in a low tone, which Eren now calls 'Oops-I-Have-To-Listen-Or-I'll-Die' tone (*Note this is so from his personal experience). "Where the shit did you hear this kind of useless information from? In the first place, what does this have to do with the past week? **_Huh?_**"

By now, Eren had learnt how to deal with Levi. He clutched the hand he was holding in his and blushed himself at this embarrassing act. But, it silenced Levi, so all was good. "Well… it was for this day. I… was learning to bake a cake for you, heichou. I want to celebrate this special day with you. I'm thankful you're born and that you're still here with me now…" he snuggled his face into Levi's soft hair. "… and the fact that we can do things like this now without having to worry that a titan will pop out any moment – …"

"…?" feeling something wasn't right, Levi pulled himself away from Eren. "Eren, what the fuck are you –" he paused when he saw tears dripping down the boy's face. "…!?"

"Oh, huh…? What…" Eren blinked in shock at his own abruptness. "No… ah, I didn't mean to…" he frantically tried to dry his tears, only to having more rolling down his cheeks.

Not saying a word, Levi pulled Eren's hand away from his own face and rubbed his tears away for him in a gentle manner. "… What's wrong?" he asked with an obvious look of worry. Eren sniffed and took deep breaths, hiccupping occasionally. Finally, he settled down and gave his answer:

"H-Heichou… p-please… _please do it with meeeeeeee_… I… I think… I may not have the chance to wait till I'm 18!"

* * *

Sudden twist of plot!? Eren's sudden proposal to Levi... Do you think Levi will accept it? What does Eren mean!? Is it just part of a birthday surprise, or is it...?


	13. Beyond Levi's Expectations

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! In the last chapter, Eren asked to "do it" with Levi…!? What on earth pushed him to ask this kind of question!?_

**Laura: Oh no! Pleasure's all mine! I'm glad you're liking it so far! *bows***

**Crimson: Oh I notice everyone, just that I decided to start replying to certain people ;) I hope this goes beyond your expectations as well~**

* * *

"Heichou, please do it with me!"

Currently, Eren has 2 roads to choose from.

Die.

Die.

But Levi opened a 3rd road for him.

"What? I'm fine with it as long as you're the cat."

"C-cat?" question marks only visible to the two floated above Eren's head. This caught Levi, whom thought Eren knew about _that_, off-guard as he blushed slightly. "You're asking me to have sex with you without even knowing the terms? Fuck, Jaeger. Cat = the _bottom_. Get it?"

There was a slight pause, where Eren was trying to imagine him being bottom and Levi's… his whole body heated up as he stuttered. "N-no way. It's impossible for me!"

"Then no. I'm not giving myself to a virgin kid. I like _hurting _people, not _getting _hurt."

"B-but heichou… wouldn't it be bad if I transformed into a titan halfway through…? I like to bite myself when I feel pain…"

Levi glared at Eren hatefully. _I hate to admit this shit, but he's right. It would be bad, wouldn't it? Fuck. Am I going to give my virginity to this brat?_

Then suddenly, something clicked in Levi's mind. _Wait… why do I _have _to in the first place!?_

"Eren. What do you mean by you have no time?" he began his questioning with the key problem, staring intensely at Eren with an expression fierce with uneasiness.

Shifting his eyes left and right, Eren finally locked them with Levi's uncomfortably. "I – I might be dying."

"_Explain_," Levi answered immediately, as if he had expected the answer.

"That is…" Eren swallowed down his nervousness and continued. "My titan powers seem to be fading… and I'm feeling weaker day by day… sometimes, I can't even feel my limbs… so I thought… the last thing I'd want to do was to have a memory with you, heichou…" by the time he reached the end of his long sentence, he was choking with tears.

Without a word, Levi swiftly took steps towards Eren and chopped his hand, causing a cracking sound that was likely from his bones. "_Ouch!_ What the hell was that for, heichou!? It hurts!" Eren stumbled backwards in pain.

"Does it still hurt?" Levi asked in commander tone after a few seconds of heavy panting from Eren.

"N-no," he answered. Levi suddenly sighed in relief and let himself slump onto the sofa. "Then you're perfectly fine, aren't you, dickhead," he said as he ran his hand through his hair violently. "Shit, for a second there you scared me…" he muttered silently to himself so that Eren wouldn't hear these embarrassing words. He was shocked himself at how he was willing to _do _it with Eren. In the past, he would've killed them for even suggesting it without a second thought.

"B-but, heic…"

"_No fucking buts, you fuckin' brat_!" Levi cut him off in a voice louder than he'd expected out of himself. Then he saw the blood trickling down Eren's forehead. "…!? What the…" as a drop of blood dripped onto the ground, Eren finally realised he was bleeding. He tried to cover the wound even though he knew he was too late, and forced an awkward smile onto his face. "Ahaha… heichou, you're really strong, aren't you? Hahaha… Please hold on while I go grab your cake, okay? I kinda spent some time learning from Sasha on how to bake a cake… I hope you'll like it," he said and ran off to the kitchen with blood dripping all over the floor.

Levi's heart was now thumping quickly and loudly with him completely ignoring the fact that there was blood on his floor which was cleaned only a few hours ago. _What… was that about…? I'm pretty sure I held back…! Don't tell me…!?_

Before Levi could complete his thoughts, Eren came back with a cheery expression, a cake in his hands. It was a huge cake roughly 40cm long and 25cm wide, smeared with pure white cream that looks way too sweet of a man Levi's age, and with 3 huge candles and 2 smaller ones lit up. The thing that was most noticeable was, however, the fact that an excessive amount of blood, even including the fact that it was Levi who infected that injury, was gushing down his face and his body to the ground. _Why…!? _Levi began to panic while looking calm on the outside. _Why isn't he recovering!? _

"H-heichou…?" Eren was clearly forcing a cheerful tone as he leaned his pale, bloody face nearer to Levi's. "Are you al…" before he could even finish his sentence, Eren disappeared. The cake dropped onto the ground with a squishy sound, ruining it completely. Before Levi now was thin air.

His brain did not register it. His mind told him that there is no way humans can just _disappear _into nothingness. After all, even if a titan wanted to eat you, they have to pick you up first.

As if to confirm his doubts, Levi heard tiny sounds with his sharp hearing. He bent down on one knee and forced himself to listen harder. "_… chou! …n…! I… ow… h…e!_"

"_What the fuck!?_" Levi pulled his hand back as he felt a sharp sting. He looked closer and saw that it was… Eren in his titan form!? But mini-sized and smudged with cake!?

* * *

A mini Eren titan! Isn't that adorbs!? Now now things may seem to be getting chaotic, but I promise you it's a very light comedic story as it's supposed to be! If you need anguish, I'm pretty sure the manga provides us all enough with it... aurgh...

Look forward to the next chapter (which may take 2 weeks)! ^^


	14. What To Do?

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! What's going to happen to chibi titan Eren and master Levi?_

* * *

"E-Eren?" Levi blinked as he asked that question uncertainly even though he was face-to-face with Eren himself.

Except he was tiny. And in his titan form. And he could speak intelligently.

_Definitely Eren, _Levi tried to convince himself.

"Heichooouuu! You look so big!" Eren squeaked up to him. Pissed off at his retarded remark, Levi used his finger and flicked Eren's forehead with much strength for he wouldn't feel it other else. "Idiot! It's you who's _small_!" Eren's mouth dropped open, revealing disgusting flesh at the corner of his mouth where his jaws were too far apart for any ordinary human. "NO WAY! It seriously happened!? Oh my fucking titan! He wasn't kidding!" he went ahead and panicked on his own, merely making Levi angrier every passing second.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. AND. START. EXPLAINING. ALREADY." Using only his thumb and index finger, Levi pinched Eren's head. "Owowowowow! I'm sowwiieeee! Please lemme go!" snorting unwilling, Levi released his fingers, dropping Eren onto the ground face flat, knowing he'd regenerate even if he broke a bone.

Or will he?

"H-heichou… please don't do that… _he _told me that I can't regenerate in this form…" Levi flinched at the word _he_. "… Who's… _he_?" Levi tried to keep himself calm. For the past few months, he'd learnt that Eren won't say anything if you try to force it out of him by fear. If you're 'kind', he'll open up to you. Basically, he's a simple, idiotic guy.

"U-Umm…" being the sharp person that he is, Levi realised immediately that Eren hesitated. Using up all his patience, he pursed his lips tightly and waited for the answer. He _will _give it.

"…"

"Hah?" Levi was sure Eren mumbled something, but that pussy's voice was so soft he couldn't make out any more than hissing sounds. Eren knew that meant 'shout it out like your life depends on it!' and did as he was supposed to. "I-It was Connie, sir!"

**_SNAP._**

Levi's veins revealed themselves grudgingly in rage as a dangerous aura emerged from his body. "_That _guy, huh? I knew he was trouble the moment he joined the squad. **Urgh**! We're going, Eren!" he took a step which looked huge and sounded deafeningly loud to the tiny Eren who had super sensitive senses now. "H-heichou… I can't…" he yelped helplessly. Levi paused in his tracks, took a silent step backwards, bent down and picked up Eren, placing him into his chest pocket. "Right. For a moment I was so mad I forgot you were _smaller_." Something about Levi's tone itched into Eren's skin but he thought it probably wasn't a good idea to talk about height to him, even though he's smaller now.

Even if he's a titan.

Like that, the two made their way to the Scouting Legion Headquarters, where Connie and many other surviving members whom were left homeless stayed and continued training recruits (if any).

* * *

"L-Levi heichou!?" Eren knew they were probably going to cause an uproar, but he certainly didn't expect the whole headquarters to gather and stare at his boy(girl)friend in half pajamas and different colored boots! Levi, however, seemed to be too deep in thought to even realise the commotion he was causing until he bumped into someone taller with a familiar build…

_C-Connie!?_ Eren gulped as he said his prayers for Connie whom he can already imagine being beaten up badly.

"_You_. Come with me."

Connie blinked once blankly then replied without thinking. "Pardon me? I can't leave my…"

"**_This is an order_**," Levi cut him off. His sixth sense told him to just obey. And so he did. With a heavy atmosphere and much chattering and whispering in the surroundings, the three (don't forget mini-Eren!) made their way to Levi's personal office that was left for him even though he's 'retired' from his job,

The moment Levi got his ass on the chair and his legs on his personal desk, he began his questioning.

"What the fuck's wrong with Eren, punk? In the first place, why the fuck do you know so much of titans in the first place?"

Connie didn't even flinch at the way he spoke to him. _Wow. Connie's gotten much brav…_ just as Eren thought that, he noticed that his lower half of the body was shaking uncontrollably. _…No, he's just too scared to move a muscle! _He facepalmed himself a bit too hard and broke his nose. _…Ack! _

"I-I-I-I-I-I do not u-u-u-understand your words, L-L-Levi heichou…" Connie stuttered pathetically for a guy whom has faced off titans in the worst of situations.

"**_I mean_****,**" Levi raised his voice threateningly, "**_Why the fuck does Eren look like THIS_**?" swiftly, his hands reached into his pocket and Eren was pulled out of it and dropped onto the desk painfully.

Connie saw the tiny titan and jumped backwards with widened eyes. "WOAH! Is that Eren?!"

"**Why the fuck do you look so shocked when you should be fairly well informed, huh**?"

At that, Connie finally seemed to snap back to his senses. "Ah – you mean about this…?" more veins in Levi's brain snapped. "WHAT ELSE COULD I BE TALKING ABOUT?" he slammed the table, shocking both Connie and Eren, along with many others whom were eavesdropping outside the room.

"TELL ME. HOW THE FUCK DO I GET THIS SHIT BACK TO NORMAL?"

Shivering like a cornered mouse, Connie yelped out his reply. "Y-You have to –"

"Wha –" Levi was completely taken aback by Connie's answer.

* * *

Hehehehehe~ Sorry this took kinda long; I was drunk in KnB. Will probably doing a fanfic on that after I've finished this. Yes, this fanfic is soon coming to an end - ToT But no fears~ There will be specials here and there... if titan Eren gets through this! Fear Connie's answer - /slapped


	15. Mt Jaeger?

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! Connie's answer may change Eren and Levi's lives!? Finally, a chapter where they exit the walls! I would like to emphasize that this chapter is 120% made up! No information is true as far as I know of this date! So do not take my nonsensical theories into heart outside of this fanfic C:_

* * *

"H-heichou… you don't have to do this… Uhmm, you know, it's fine… it's impossible to stay like this forever… there has to be a time where I…"

"Eren. For once, just _shut up_. It's annoying enough with you acting like a dickhead, but it's _double _annoying when your voice is squeaky and in a disgusting titan tone, _get it_?" Levi was more talkative than usual, and cold sweat was dripping from his forehead as he packed more stuff into the bag pack. This happened once before, and Eren did not like the fact that he is the cause of both of them.

"Fuck. Jaeger, don't show me an expression with such a disgusting face, will you? It makes me feel like tearing it apart, even if I _want _it to stay the way it is."

_Heichou… is he really going to go that far for me…!? _The more Eren thought about it, the more he felt unease. Little does he remember it had always been his wish to know the true world beyond the cursed walls… but now he was looking at it from a complete new perspective after what he'd been through.

* * *

"Hah!? _Outside the walls_!?" chatters filled the headquarters, loud enough for the three _in _the room to hear them. "Ah, shit… we've gotta lower our voices…" Levi gritted his teeth. It has been a long time since he felt 'panic'. When was it? Ah, right… it was the moment he came face-to-face with Erwin…

"Where did you hear of such thing, brat? I want a _clear _answer, or I'll ensure you'll be _bald _and _unwanted _for the _rest of your life_."

Upon hearing 'bald and unwanted for the rest of _his _life', Connie seemed to have a switch flip and stood up straight with no sense of hesitation in his eyes. "Sir! I gathered this information from my grandparents whom lived outside the walls in the past! Their information is _absolutely _reliable! I would put my head on the line in guarantee, sir!" he spoke with such certainty Levi was almost stunned by his brilliance, but as usual, he managed to play it cool.

"… Is that so? Then… _if it fails…_" Connie gulped. "Well, I'll see to it then." The atmosphere suddenly relaxed. "Let's go, Eren. Time's running out." Doubtfully, Eren climbed from Levi's arm into his pocket once more, fascinating Connie, whom has seemingly roughly understood the relationship between the two. "Are you sure, heichou…? There's…"

"**_For God's sake!_**You're beginning to piss me off, Jaeger! Even if it doesn't work, I'll _make _it, hear me!?"

* * *

In this moment, the two (or just Levi, as normal people see it), were on a horse carriage led by Connie towards their destination – Mt. Jaeger**. The name originates from how hunters used to live up there and come down to steal from villagers on hazy days, or so Eren recalled from one of the books Armin used to show him in the past.

**_**Jäger means hunter in German. No, it's not Eren's name. He's officially Yaeger(according to snkwiki,エレン・イェーガー _****_). I just use Jaeger in this story.. This is what I think, but the producers just wanted to play with words LOL. _**

"Urgh… why are there so many people staring…" Connie muttered. Indeed, there was an unusually large amount of people just for the fact that one carriage is passing by.

Murmurs arose in the crowd, some of which Levi managed to overhear, "Oh, look. Isn't that the ex-Scouting Legion's Levi heichou? Where's he going all alone? Are they up to something outside the walls again?"

Another was in fear; "Is it even safe to go out yet? We haven't heard anything from the King… they can't just do that, can they?"

_Just shut the fuck up, _Levi swallowed down these words. He hasn't felt like this before; being unable to control his bad inner temper.

On the other hand, Eren was sleeping peacefully in Levi's pocket. It was a 'condition' that has to be met in order to return to normal – a 24 hour sleep without disturbance… meaning, the whole trip to Mt. Jaeger. However, even as a titan, you can see traces of a deep frown on Eren's face…

* * *

**Special: Eren's 'Levi heichou Dairy'!**

_Ah… I am unable to hold even a pencil with my size now… I'm trying so hard to sleep… Connie's medicine isn't helping… _I thought back to what happened just a few hours ago. I never knew, even after that traumatizing titan invasion, how Connie was actually this tightly connected to the titans…

_That guy… Stolz Gewinnen, was it? Even I've heard stories about him when I was young… I never thought such a guy really existed outside the walls! Can that guy seriously understand titans? Will he be able to tell me what's wrong with me? Ah… I really regret talking so much with heichou instead of just pushing him down earlier… _

_…_

* * *

Subconsciously, Eren begun snoring lightly without realizing himself that one thing flashed before his eyes – _it was the mountains he'd seen in those fairy tales books._

* * *

Wheee~ So they've flown out of the walls to hunt for this mysterious _Stolz Gewinnen _person who seems to hold the answers Eren is seeking. But, is his relationship with Connie really so simple? I'm not sure yet either x)

There's only little information now, but I'll add some more here and there in future chapters. As it nears lemon chapters, the length of the chapters will probably increase, which means longer waiting time. Bear with me guys T~T


	16. He says to have Sex!

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! So in this chapter, Eren finally…!_

* * *

"… nd."

"…?"

"Wake up, my little titan friend…" it was an enticing, sweet, soothing voice… Eren was drawn to it unwillingly. His body told him _it's gonna slice you into bits! _but his brain was already held captive. "Open your eyes, my sweet child…" the voice asked gently. Eren's mind obeyed and forced his own eyes open. Yet, what was before him was…

"H-heichou!?" in that split second, Eren realised many things.

He was loud.

Levi was small – … er than him.

Wherever he was looked normal sized –

He's _big _again.

"… You're finally up…" Levi's tense finally relaxed the moment Eren's eyes opened.

Eren don't know what got into him – was it reflex? Tears started overflowing from his eyes uncontrollably as he stuttered at his own suddenness. "Eh? Eh… why…" laughing in a somehow bitter way, he tried to wipe the tears away, only to have more pouring out.

Just as Levi's mouth formed the shape of the word 'stop', a door Eren didn't realise existed creaked open and a man he didn't know entered, followed closely behind by Connie. "Oh, awake, it seems? Did it work, 'heichou'-san?" the way the blonde man said _heichou _sounded just like how Eren calls him, and that pissed him off in his way. Not that he wanted to mention it, but it sounded like the angelic voice that awoke him as _him _again!

"C'mon—stop teasing him, Stolz! Eren _is _the savior of mankind, you know – not to mention Levi-heichou!"

"Ahaha – sorry, sorry! It's just that he looked so cute. I couldn't help it~" the supposedly guy, Stolz, laughed heartily while digging a muddy hand through his messy hair. Levi's face immediately twisted in disgust, however hard he tried not to show it in front of the guy who saved Eren's life.

At the same thing, things finally clicked in place in Eren's mind. _Ah… that's the guy who – so, he's –_

"Finally realised, eh, little boy? That's right; I'm that _sweet_ and _angelic _voice from yer head… sorry to be such a disappointment to you. Gyahahahaha!" something about his laughter reminded him about Hanji in an unpleasant way. It seemed that Levi was thinking of the same thing as he slammed a hand across Stolz's mouth. "… We are in your debt, but will you mind not speaking in that _disgusting _tone of yours?"

"Ahahaha! S'rry 'bout that, yeah? It's just that it's been so long since I met a titan shifter, I got a tiny bit excited, yeah?" the man simply replied in a loud voice. A stench smelling like dried pickles with wine reached everyone's noses as they struggled to breathe. _That guy definitely doesn't brush his teeth…! _Eren thought in disgust that this kind of guy was the man whom returned him to his normal state.

"_Stolz_!" Connie strained his voice out through gritted teeth. Stolz finally seemed to get the words into his head and patted Connie's head. "Alright, alright, I get it already! There's still time, ya'know? No worries there!"

_Time? For what? _Eren thought to himself curiously.

"Hmm…? Time to ensure you're completely human again, of course!" Stolz turned towards Eren and replied with a sheepish grin.

_Wha—did hejust…_

"'_Read my mind_'?" Stolz completed his thoughts, his grin curving into a smirk. "That's right, boy. That's part of the deal in order to find out what's wrong with ye body. That includes having the need to look into the mind – and _everything _you've thought of since ye were a wee baby."

The tone he spoke of somehow reminded Eren of someone he apparently did not want to remember, making him blush. "L-liar!" Eren tried to cover up for himself.

Stolz's smirk widened. "Heh ~ ya don't believe me? I'll prove it to you! You have a crybaby childhood friend named Armin Arlert, don't you? He's always getting bullied and you gotta save his ass even when you're just a shitty brat yourself. And you killed 2 men when you were just a child –"

Unable to bear it any longer, Levi snapped. "_**Hey! **_Are you two forgetting that there are still people here while you are acting like bloody hell perverts?" he ended his sentence with a loud _tsk_, showing his displeasure about hearing fresh things regarding Eren from another guy's mouth.

A short lived happiness sprouted in Eren's heart before he was exposed. "Woah! How perverted are ye, kiddo!? Fantasizing about twisted stuff of a man twice your age and shorter than you!?"

Eren didn't – and he _swear _he didn't – think of any perverted stuff, but hearing that kind of thing, it was natural that he'd turn red. "N-no! I wasn't!" he denied in a way that only made him seem more suspicious. "_**Eehhhh!?**_" on the other hand, Connie exclaimed in surprise. "L-Levi heichou and Eren's a couple – !?" Stolz stared in amusement at the three different reactions at the same time – Eren trying to hide his embarrassment, Levi shivering from anger and Connie who was frozen from shock, his mind repeating the same question over and over – _Oh my fucking god how will I explain this to Mikasa and Armin - ?_

After pondering for a moment, Stolz knocked his right fist onto his left palm. "Alright! I just thought of the perfect way to change the brat back to normal!"

Everyone immediately focused and turned their attention to him. "Woah! What pressure! Just what hell kind of training did you guys go through to make this kind of face, eh? Haha…" his laughter died away as he felt the cold, sharp glare from Levi's eyes. "Well," he cleared his throat. "The best way… is of course, _to have __**sex**_ with each other! The no.1 thing this boy needs here is true love, and that's where you come in, Levi-san yo! Once his heart is completely filled up with ya, then he won't have ain't no more hesitation to let go of the titan him! Well then, I've given ye all the hints, so ye do yer best!"

With a casual wave and disturbing wink, Stolz left the room, dragging Connie and shutting the door behind him with a _click_, locking it, leaving a flushed Eren whom dare not look at Levi's face.

"Uh…"

Not only did Eren not get a chance to ask anything about what happened, but now it seems that his sanity is in danger…

"Heichou…?"

* * *

Firstly, wheeee! It's Armin's birthday! Happy birthday Armin Arlet, humanity's smartest!

Secondly, i-it's not like I purposely wanted to release this on his birthday or anything -

And... hopefully, the next chapter'll have lemon! [It depends on heichou]


	17. Connie's Secret and Levi's Resolve(?)

_Purely a fictional story of a fictional story. Featuring Levi x Eren/Rivaille x Eren either way! This chapter's on Connie and Stolz. Deal with them. Contains [adapted] spoilers from SnK 51 inside (never thought what I wrote would be relevant to that chapter officially)! *I'm gonna rant about that fucking chapter at the end of this chapter*_

* * *

"**_Stolz! _**Why the fuck did you do that!?" Connie cried (literally) in Stolz's face. "Do you know _I'll _be the one who's gonna get killed by Levi heichou when we get back?!"

Stolz, being him, just laughed it off. "Well, all's well that ends well, right? Sounds like they're doing pretty well inside, aren't they? A titan and a human, eh~ doesn't that sound interesting, Connie?"

Connie shivered at the thought. "I've had enough of that, Stolz… it was _hell _in the walls until just recently… even you've gotten the news, haven't you? That's why you were able to hunt for boar meat, ain't that so?" Connie's eyes landed on the pile of meat stacked outside the room the four of them were inside just a few minutes ago.

"True dat, boy. You've done well, eh? would've been better if you just stayed here for the beginning."

"Well, it was your grandmother's fault for wanting to be '_safe_' and running off to hide behind the walls. Speaking of that… won't cha like to try your great-grandfather's cooking after so long, eh, Connie!?"

~ After struggling for about 10 seconds, Connie gave up. ~

"You were quite mean, ya know!? Not introducing me liddat…" Stolz sobbed, banging his 13th can of beer on the table. "Hey… you're drunk! Keep it down! It's night, you know? Levi heichou's gonna kill me if we disturb them…" Connie whispered timidly, peering at the door so intensely it would melt if it could. "Ahhhh, that? No worries there, sonny boy! They're only just getting to the fun part!" Stolz snickered at the thought. Suddenly, he quietened down.

"…Oi, sonny boy?"

"…What?" Connie answered cautiously.

"…Ye sure you alright?" the abruptly mature man's voice made Connie wince. "What do you mean?" he answered slowly, heartbeat accelerating. "…Ye know, my grandchildren just… like _that_…"

_"Welcome home_."

Connie's mother's last words flashed past his mind again. Trembling, he struggled to keep a cheerful tone. "Yeah! I mean, it's already been so long, ya know? I'm pretty happy with Sasha and everything back at the headquarters to! Gyahahaha… I'm… totally…"

"… You don't have to act strong, ye know, boy?" Stolz said gently.

"Aha… ha…" Connie's face fell. After a short moment of silence, he looked straight into Stolz's eyes.

"You know, Stolz… about what you mentioned earlier regarding staying on this mountain since it's shielded from view thanks to the bloody hell tall trees… I would've agreed with that statement totally 2 years ago, Stolz. But you know what? I don't regret joining the Scouting Legion at all," Connie grinned innocently, a kind of smile he's lost since the Colossal Titan – Bertholdt – broke into Wall Maria. "Due to that… I've seen how truly cruel this world is, you know? It was the first time I ever _wanted _to do something; to _protect_, so –"

"**_Oi_**."

Connie slapped his mouth shut so quickly, he felt his teeth throb at the pressure. "L-L-L-Levi heichou!?"

Indeed, standing before him was Levi… _naked_!? Connie blushed at the sight while Stolz whistled flirtily, chuckling at Levi's pent up body... "If you're like this, that means the plan succeeded, didn't it?" at that, Levi blushed slightly, shocking Connie further. _A-are these people trying to give me a heart attack…!?_

Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse, Eren strolled out of the room, _naked_ as well. "Heichou, I think I want to take a bath as well…" then he froze, saw the other two, blushed, and ran back into the room, locking it shut. After a second's pause, Levi brought his palm and smacked it hard upon his forehead, groaning. "Shit, that idiot!" he turned to Stolz with a stern expression and said, "We'll continue this later," in a menacing tone and made his way towards the room, yelling at Eren to open it.

"What did heichou mean, Stolz?" Connie asked, puzzled. "Hmm? Oh, that? While you were in the shower earlier, I went to eavesdrop on them… ahh, it was after they're done with round one," Stolz added hastily after seeing Connie's pale face. "It seems that those two are gonna create another future for humanity~"

"Huh?" Connie didn't get it.

"Hmm… you'll know soon. After their round two, that is! Gyahahahah!" he laughed heartily as he did.

_Hmm… you've grown strong, haven't you, boy? Just like your parents before you…_

~ Back to roughly 5 hours ago…~

"H-heichou, what should we do now…?" Eren squeaked out his question with his eyes squeezed shut, face burning at boiling point. _This is so embarrassing~~~~! _He recalled to earlier, when Stolz said for them to have _sex_. Although, he didn't really have the need to since he _did _blurt out the question himself just a day ago. Yet now, being back as a human, and being taller than Levi, he found the fact that he was standing before him overwhelming. His lips… waist… _butt_… Levi looked so perfect in Eren's eyes; he can't wait to pounce on him. But then again, he was too afraid of what the consequences might be. Every second that was on his mind, Eren found it impossible to get energetic down there.

"… We don't really have a choice, do we?" Levi grunted. "Eh?" Eren's eyes popped open at the unexpected reaction as hope rose in him. "Does that mean –"

Levi flushed slightly and coughed loudly to cover up his unusual embarrassment. "Yeah... it'd be troublesome if it's recorded in history that humanity's hope lived his adulthood as a _thing _smaller than my palm, wouldn't it?" he was almost stuttering, and that cuteness make Eren chuckle. Becoming more daring, he grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him towards himself into a deep French kiss.

"ASGTRTHJL!?" having being caught off-guard, which was _totally_ unlike him, Levi struggled for a full second before letting himself drown in the warmth. His breathing became heavier, matching Eren's pants. For what seemed like eternity, they just grabbed on to each other like that, Levi's neck slightly strained down to meet Eren's mouth – ah, wasn't it only at times like this that he got to look down at Eren's face clearly? Realizing this fact, Levi's eyes gradually opened as the intense kiss ended, coming eye-to-eye with Eren's hot, emerald green.

"Heichou… heichou…" Eren gasped and pushed Levi down the bed. "Heichou… may I?"

* * *

OMFG? I finally uploaded a chapter! x) Well - guess who's gonna be top and bottom!?

Before we even get to that, have you read SnK 51? **_OMMFG_**. It totally made me slash through this chapter, thinking the whole time, "_They FUCKING deserve much happiness! Since I included Connie in it anyways, I'll MAKE him FUCKING HAPPY!_" Well, yeah. That's what I think how he really feels, anyways - that he _is _glad that he joined the Recon.

I don't know when's the big lemon chapter's gonna be released, so ~~~

STAND~ BOW~ SEE YOU NEXT TIME~


	18. Doubt Clarification!

_**Explanation!**_

This is mainly for L Kagamine Sama and probably some others who are lost on the recent chapters ~ I'm sorry that I didn't explain much in the stories cos that's gonna be SOOO long T.T ~

* * *

Mysteriously, Eren transformed into his alternate form, a Titan, but a mini version one day!? Levi was shocked when he saw this, but then he heard from Eren that Connie actually knew about this...

It turned out that Connie had contact with a man named Stolz in the past outside the walls(before badass Bel attacked)on Mt. Jaeger, who also turns out to be his great grandfather, and seems to be quite knowledgeable about titans!?

Hearing this, of course, Levi decided to find this guy and ask him what the fuck happened to his boyfriend.

(You can just think of him as a second Eren daddy. And no, he's NOT an official snk character! Just one random guy to spice up the story /o/)

Then, somehow, using unknown ways to me and you, known only to those four, he managed to turn Eren back to a human. Yet he claims that his "spell" won't last until the two of them have sex! which is the final "ingredient", which is the love Eren lost since his mother died, that was temporarily filled with hatred for the titans.

* * *

Don't think too much of what's wrong with Eren, because the solution may be easier than you think :3

* * *

About the latest chapter, if you're wondering what Stolz was eavesdropping on, it'll be revealed in the next 2 chapters or so~ it's related to the ending of the fanfic!

* * *

***I hope this helped in clearing your doubts! If you still have any queries, feel free to ask and I'll add them all in this chapter***


End file.
